


Fresh Meat

by Silence_burns



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Not much tho, Suicide Squad, Swearing, reader is an inmate at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on: “Imagine joining the Suicide Squad and Rick Flag taking an interest in you."





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my one-shots from silence-burns.tumblr.com. It's where I'm most active, so come by and say hi!

The radio was crackling out a barely recognizable song. Not that it was meant for you - more like for your guards to stay awake during their boring shifts. It wasn’t your fault - they were all standing so far away you couldn’t give them any entertainment even if you wanted to.

“I’d offer you something to drink, but I’m afraid all I have is someone’s piss in my cup,” you cracked a smile to the man standing in front of you, on the other side of the bars.

He glanced away to the untouched tray on his right.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that there’s some kind of an ingenious addition to the food too?”

It was more of a statement than an actual question. You only shrugged with a wide smile. “You’d need to ask dear captain.”

“I’m going to have a few questions for him,” the man nodded, looking you up and then the ascetic interior of your cell. It was one of the guards’ brighter ideas - if you have nothing to throw at them, their shifts get calmer.

“And what do you have for me?” you decided to articulate what’s been bothering you for the past few minutes since he demanded your guards to let him into your cell. It got you curious enough not to try anything with him so far.

“My name is colonel Rick Flag and I have an offer for you,” he admitted with a nod. “A job. I need someone with your set of abilities to help my team kill or capture a bad guy making some mess around the city.”

“And what do I get from it? I don’t think a parole is what we’re talking about,” you raised an eyebrow, carefully watching his stonecold expression. He didn’t like what he had to do. You were pretty sure his superiors had been pushing on him.

“A chance to get a breath of fresh air. Maybe some clean water and food if you don’t piss me off too soon.”

“Oh. What a lovely deal. When do we start?”

 

* * *

 

“Where did you find this mad dog?” a soldier asked, still looking around for any signs of more enemies. His hands on the machine gun were steady, even though the adrenaline was still pumping in his veins.

Flag peeked over his shoulder to find you wiping the blood off your face. You were grimacing after checking the state of your clothes. You may not be a pedant, but fresh blood didn’t smell the prettiest.

“Some shithole.”

The soldier didn’t push. The rest of the team seemed to got used to you and the Squad over the time. The first few missions were… tense, to say at least. Soldiers like him had a hard time around a meta-human wild card and even direct orders didn’t stop a few to try and push you around at the beginning. Poor bastards.

The Squad got along with you way easier, probably because you shared so much.

Rick cracked half of a smile, comparing how things changed over time. It was your 5th mission together and he had to admit your abilities had come in handy more than a dozen times.

“I don’t think it will come off by scratching,” he commented on your hopeless attempts to clean the blood, walking past you.

“You shoot so close to me one more time, and you’re going to clean this shit off yourself, colonel,” you replied without looking up.

“I wouldn’t if you watched your back properly.”

“I would watch my back if yours didn’t need it,” you smiled sarcastically, shutting him up. “Besides, you said it yourself on our first ride - you die, I die,” you motined to the device on his forearm that could activate a bomb in your neck.

“Yeah, but… It doesn’t mean you should sacrifice yourself like that,” he sounded surprised that you could come up with such a thing. He looked cute, thrown off-balance like that.

“I’m sure your boss would totally understand it, colonel” you patted his shoulder and walked off, hearing Deadshot call you from behind one of the burning vehicles.

Flag watched you go, unable to reply anything witty. All you said was true, and up until some point, he had that in mind too, but now it all came down to him with shock. He had forgotten how dependent you were on his well-being. The thought of having you injured just so he wouldn’t be, was wildly unpleasant - something he didn’t expect from himself.

“I can sense misery,” Harley stated proudly, materializing out of nowhere on his left. “And I’d suggest-”

“I don’t need a session, doctor,” Flag shook off her hand from his shoulder before heading to the soldiers.

“Liar!”

The ride to the airport a few hours later felt odd. Not because of the silence hanging inside Flag’s car, because that could be excused with the night falling down and world setting slow.

The city’s lights were passing in colorful trails behind your window. The mission was complete, thankfully without any casualties on your side. You got used to the Squad and Flag’s soldiers and it would be a shame to lose them. With muscles sore and your left knee pulsing from a jump gone wrong, the passenger’s seat felt like heaven. Flag didn’t enjoy the radio, so with the silence lulling you to sleep, you felt your eyes close and your mind drift away.

“Sleeping?” his voice brought you back from the edge of sleep.

“Not yet. I feel like a truck rode all over me.”

Flag chuckled, glancing at you from over the wheel. You were alone, without any other guards because you didn’t cause him any problems so far and promised to play nice on the missions. You could see he was relieved to have at least you listening to his orders.

“Yeah, today’s was tough,” Flag nodded, turning his eyes to the road again. In the faint light of the streetlights, you saw the muscles in his jaw flex. Frowning, you remembered he always did that when nervous.

“Are you okay?”

“What?” he shot you a look before trying to shrug it all off. “Sure, I’m totally fine, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I see.”

You hid your smirk under an expressionless mask. You’d seen enough to know he was thinking deeply about something, but was still unsure what to do about it. Driving slower than usual, even though the road was basically empty by that hour, was also an interesting sign. All he needed to break, was time.

Acting as if you were completely absorbed by the passing streets and people, you could feel Flag’s gaze on you, probably just waiting for you to continue the dropped conversation and all too eager to reply. He was way more talkative than usual.

As you suspected, he lasted only a few minutes before breaking the silence. “I wa-… Waller was thinking about setting up a regular place for you and the Squad to stay and train as a team. To check your abilities, to see what can be done better and all that.”

“Like a training camp?”

“Yeah, exactly. The government owns a few unused facilities protected from unwanted eyes. We could use one of them and transfer everyone there. It would save time for picking you all up when something happens too.”

“That… doesn’t sound bad,” you admitted with a slow nod. “I wouldn’t miss my shithole of a cell for sure. Why are you telling me this, though? I thought Waller does whatever she wants and doesn’t ask metas like me for an opinion.”

“She doesn’t,” Flag confirmed, visibly relieved you weren’t mad. “But I’m the one responsible for setting it all up and I’d want to know what you think about some of them.”

“I’d need to see the place first.”

“That can be arranged.”

“You sound sure about it,” you smiled. “Like you had it all planned for a while.”

It was difficult to see in the dark, but Flag seemed to blush.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” he muttered shortly.

You didn’t want to push him, although it would be a pleasure. “Alright, so when do we start?”

“One call and I’ll change the direction of the plane,” he shot you a wide grin.

“In that case, I’m all yours, colonel.”

His eyes lit up for a second before he turned his face, preventing you from seeing too much. He already felt like a fool, unable to slow his rapidly beating heart down. What he felt was completely unreasonable and foolish, but at the same time, enjoyable.

With a hand almost not shaking from emotions, he reached for the phone.


End file.
